


Vanilla

by gillyAnne



Series: The Lioness, the Leopard and the Wardrobe [3]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19746445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyAnne/pseuds/gillyAnne
Summary: @icannotjustify on Twitter asked for a fic where both of them unknowingly wear fancy lingerie for each other. I was already working on this when she asked for it sooo....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note: There is some mention in this piece of Stella's history with self-harming. If you're sensitive to that, don't read.

Scully hated today.

Everything worked against her and everything went wrong, she had a headache and she wanted to talk to Stella. She hadn’t talked to her for a week, because Stella had been away for a case that took up a lot of her time. They’d agreed on a cooling down period, just to see if they could still function separately. Both of them knew they could, they just needed the confirmation.

Tomorrow would mark the end of the week, and that would signal the day that Stella would come home. It coincidentally also marked their 2-year anniversary, two years would have passed since the first day they met each other, even though Scully doubted if Stella knew that or if it was something she paid attention to. Either way, Scully had something special prepared for the day they’d see each other again, which would be in three days when Stella would come over to spend the weekend. It would be tough to survive with her sanity intact, Scully thought, but she’d just have to hold out for a few more days.

As Scully loudly shut her car door she exhaled, trying to leave all the negative energy outside. She wanted a nice evening in, quiet, with no one but Richard Gere and Julia Roberts to distract her. She collected the mail, went up to her apartment and slammed the door into its lock a little louder than she meant to. ‘Dammit,’ she cursed, throwing her bag into a chair. She kicked off her heels and opened the fridge to find something to drink, only to realize she was out of beer and only had an opened, five day old bottle of wine left. ‘Dammit!’ she cursed again, grabbing the wine and pouring herself half of the leftover ruby liquid in a mug. She dropped herself down on the couch and put her feet up on the table. Sighing deeply she took a gulp of the wine, only to wince at its bitterness before swallowing it anyway. ‘What are you doing,’ she muttered to herself before grabbing the remote to turn on the TV. She’d made it home just in time to catch the beginning of the movie and closing her eyes for a second she prepared for an evening op helpless, hopeless romanticism and slightly heartbreaking nostalgia.

A good forty-five minutes later she had a bowl of Cheetos next to her on the sofa, her hair up in a messy bun and her blouse pulled loose from the waistband of her skirt. She loved this movie, she really did, and it had helped her to calm down somewhat and forget the day. All too soon another commercial block hit and Scully sat up to stretch, thinking about all the times she’d seen this movie. She was about to get up and get her phone which she’d left in the kitchen to check her messages when the doorbell interrupted her train of thought. ‘Who the hell…’ she whispered to herself.

A frown had carved its way into her forehead as Scully took off the chain and opened the door to see who would disturb her evening with Richard and Julia. As she opened the door further she was met with a wave of blond hair being thrown over one shoulder. ‘Hey,’ a soft voice greeted her and Scully raised her eyebrows as her brain registered who it was. ‘Stella?’

‘Case wrapped early, so I thought I’d come over,’ Stella said casually, unable to hide the smile that had curled around her lips at seeing slightly grumpy Scully. Scully stood frozen for a moment, taking in the woman before her – dressed in a simple dark blue wrap dress and heels she was dragging a carry-on on wheels with one hand and carrying a purse with the other. Her hair was loose around her face and she looked like she’d been up for twenty-four hours at least. ‘You keep showing up at my door,’ Scully teased softly. ‘Can I come in?’ Stella asked, cocking her head to the side. ‘Or are you entertaining?’ ‘No, no, of course,’ Scully moved to the side. Stella moved past her, allowing her carry-on to softly ride into the wall where Dana’s hallway cupboard blocked its path. Behind her, Scully sighed. ‘I’m having a shit day, I’m so happy to see you,’ she said. Stella turned around and looked Dana over for a few seconds before answering. ‘Truth be told I couldn’t wait until tomorrow to see you,’ she admitted. ‘The case is closed but it was a tough one.’ ‘Tell me all about it, if you can,’ Scully said, inviting Stella into her living room. Stella stepped out of her shoes heavily before joining Dana, unceremoniously dropping herself into the corner of the sofa. ‘I’d rather not discuss the case,’ she said softly, and Dana recognized the voice of deep emotions that had to rest for a while before being released into the wild. She nodded. ‘Okay, but I’m here if you need to talk.’ Stella smiled up at her and sighed. ‘Thanks. For now I’d just like to forget all about it.’ Scully nodded, walking to the kitchen to get Stella a drink. ‘Wine?’ she asked. ‘It’s old but it’ll do the trick.’ ‘Whiskey?’ Stella questioned. Scully nodded, having stocked up for Stella’s arrival. Stella hummed appreciatively.

Scully handed Stella the glass and watched how she took a long sip as she sat on the edge of the couch. Stella pushed herself up as well and leaned her elbows on her knees, regarding Dana quietly. The TV that was still on was the only sound in the room and Stella looked over as the movie resumed. Scully leaned in, softly cupped Stella’s jaw in her hand and directed her face towards hers. Searching her eyes for a few seconds she was lost again to that feeling, the one feeling she only felt with Stella, the one she hadn’t yet found words for to do it justice. Stella felt it too she knew by the slight tension she noticed in Stella’s lower lip and carefully she leaned in to kiss it away. It tasted like the night, amber and warm. Stella kissed her back, a soft kiss, full of peace and love and home. Breaking the kiss Stella contently roamed her eyes across Scully’s face before turning towards the TV.

‘Pretty Woman,’ Stella mused, ‘good choice.’ ‘Richard Gere’s your type?’ Scully asked, raising her eyebrow, still sitting close to Stella. ‘I don’t have a type, but I’m more into the redhead,’ Stella said coolly, meeting her eyes again. Scully smirked and stood up from the sofa. ‘If you’ll excuse me, I could use a quick shower now that you’re here.’ ‘You don’t have to do that for me, you know that,’ Stella said, leaning back into the cushions again. Scully nodded, already on her way to her bedroom. ‘I know, I’ll be quick.’

Ten minutes later Scully smiled at herself in the mirror as she pulled a casual T-shirt over her delicate black lace bra. The intricate details were visible through the tee, but leaving a lot to the imagination as to what was underneath. Scully brushed her hands over the tops of her breasts before reaching for her leggings, pulling them on over her matching panties. She rarely wore things like this, but she’d bought this just for the occasion, and tonight was as good a night as any to wear it. Looking herself over one last time she released her hair from the hair tie and mussed it up a bit before turning off the light and rejoining Stella. ‘Hmm,’ Stella hummed as she watched Dana enter the room. ‘Had a good shower?’ ‘Oh yes,’ Scully replied. ‘I needed it, it actually makes me feel so much better to-’ ‘Shut up and get over here,’ Stella interrupted her. ‘You look fucking gorgeous.’

Scully blushed, smiled and tucked her chin in embarrassment before joining Stella on the couch. Stella pulled one knee up and sat sideways, holding her arm open for Dana to crawl in between her legs. Dana fluidly moved into the space between Stella’s legs and reached up to kiss her, allowing her tongue to show Stella what she felt before breaking the kiss and melting into Stella’s body. Stella wrapped her arms around Dana’s waist, just below her breasts, and pulled her close as she fit her head in the curve of Dana’s neck, kissing just below her ear. Dana sighed, pushing her head into Stella’s shoulder and arching her back. Stella took the opportunity to sneak her hands under Dana’s shirt and pull her close. ‘I’m glad I came over tonight,’ she whispered into the soft skin of Dana’s neck. ‘Me too,’ Dana replied, caressing her hands up and down Stella’s exposed legs. Stella’s dress was caught between them, fabric stretching and trying to escape the limitations of space as it was trapped between their needing bodies. Scully pushed up the skirt and felt goose bumps erupt on Stella’s skin through the stockings that barely covered it, and she followed them up and up until she reached the point where the material melted into intricate lace flowers. Scully felt a rush of desire run from her belly up he spine as she realized what Stella was wearing. She traced the detailed pattern and let her pinkie slip under the elastic band, feeling the slight shift in Stella’s body underneath her. Reversing her course Dana let her hands travel back down along Stella’s thighs, softly tickling the insides with the tips of her fingers. Stella sighed and retaliated with nimble fingers on Dana’s belly, causing the muscles to contract and Scully to giggle. ‘Stop, I’m ticklish,’ she managed, and Stella relented. ‘Don’t tease me,’ she whispered into Scully’s wild hair. Scully nodded and pushed herself up a little, turning in Stella’s embrace. She pushed herself up on her knees between Stella’s legs, feeling Stella’s hands drop to lie on her thighs.

Catching Stella’s eyes Scully hesitated for a moment. Stella looked gorgeous, heavy eyes looking up at her with reverence and awe. Scully wanted to get lost in them forever, to never see anything but Stella ever again, but she also knew there was a whole world waiting for them. Stella reached up to slide her hand around Dana’s neck, pulling her in to kiss her and take any decision away. She felt Dana’s hands drop to the bow on her dress and smiled into the kiss, dueling her tongue with Dana’s for the upper hand. Dana didn’t give in and pushed Stella back into the couch, trying to untie Stella’s dress with one hand as the other stood next to Stella’s head to support her body. Stella sighed deeply, trying to allow Dana to undress her, finding it unnervingly exposing but infinitely sexy – it was, after all, what she’d had in mind all day long. Even this morning when she’d picked her outfit she’d had this exact moment in mind. Not this position, maybe not even Dana untying the dress, but it had been worn to be untied. It always was, it was its sole purpose in her wardrobe.

Scully felt the dress comply to her demands as the bow loosened and the two strips of fabric separated under the direction of her hand. She caught one between her fingers and pulled it up and away from Stella’s body, unwrapping her like a precious gift, leaning back a little to observe what she was exposing. Stella bit her lip and focused on Scully’s eyes, feeling her skin tingle wherever Dana lightly touched it. Cool air spread across her body and she felt it react instantly, her belly tightening and her nipples responding to the intensity of the moment. ‘Oh Stella,’ Scully breathed as she revealed Stella’s skin to her eyes.

The black and cream colored patterns that covered Stella’s upper body were unlike anything she’d seen before, framing Stella’s curves perfectly and looking as if they had been drawn onto her skin. Scully traced her fingers up to the roses she saw there, feeling the softness of the fabric in contrast to the dark colors that shone off the ivory of Stella’s complexion. Stella reached for the hand that was next to her, grabbing her wrist, turning her head to kiss the skin she found there. Scully dropped her lips to the tops of Stella’s breasts, kissing the rim of the bra down to the tiny rose in the middle before dragging her lips down to the strip of fabric covering the tops of Stella’s ribs. Stella shivered underneath her and Scully sat back up, crawling backwards and pulling Stella up to kiss her again. Stella threaded her hands through Dana’s hair, kissing her fiercely, holding her close while Scully sneaked her hands under the dress and traced Stella’s skin up to her shoulders. Slowly she pushed the dress away from Stella’s skin, exposing her bra straps that were also lacy and soft until a single strap remained on each shoulder. Scully pushed the dress away and followed Stella as Stella pushed her up from the sofa, standing with her, touching a finger below Dana’s chin to ask her to open her eyes. Dana did so slowly and Stella softly pushed her back a step so she could watch as Stella pushed the dress off onto the couch in a single movement.

‘Jesus fucking Christ,’ Scully whispered. ‘Well, now,’ Stella smiled, touched by Dana’s reaction. ‘Easy, my dear Catholic.’ ‘Shut up,’ Scully whispered as she stepped in and kissed Stella fiercely. Stella responded with passion, blindly searching for the hem of Scully’s T-shirt. ‘Take this off,’ she said in between kisses, and Scully broke away just long enough for the T-shirt to come off. ‘Oh shit,’ Stella now cursed as her hands landed on Scully’s hips and pushed her back a little. Stella roamed her eyes across the body before her, her hand catching Scully’s wrist as she tried to cover herself up a little, suddenly feeling a bit self-conscious. Stella’s smirk grew into a dazzling smile as she realized they’d both dressed up just at the prospect of revealing themselves to each other – and if she pegged Dana correctly she didn’t do this for just anyone.

Dana’s balconette bra hugged her curves perfectly, allowing them to sit snugly within its confines, framing two perfectly rounded globes that made Stella lick her lips. ‘I wouldn’t have thought you’re a black lace kind of girl,’ Stella teased lightly, reaching out to tuck a strand of Dana’s hair behind her ear. ‘I’m not,’ Scully admitted. ‘Not usually.’ ‘Did you steal this from me as well?’ Stella remembered that time Scully had opted for one of Stella’s bras instead of her own. ‘No, but I did buy this for you,’ Scully said softly and stepped in close to Stella, teasing her with open lips close to Stella’s. ‘Do you like it?’ ‘I don’t think ‘like’ is the correct word,’ Stella teased back, knowing she could easily beat Dana at the waiting game. ‘Then what is the correct word, would you say?’ Scully continued, touching her hands to Stella’s spine and tracing them down to the slim fabric of Stella’s thong. ‘Let’s find out, shall we?’ Stella said, pulling back a little to hook her thumbs under Dana’s waistband. The leggings slid off willingly, joining Scully’s socks and Stella’s dress in a heap of dark abandoned fabric on the sofa.

Stella was uncharacteristically quiet as she studied Dana’s body before her, every single inch of it was examined with a detective’s precision – Every detail was cataloged, stored away in a memory for lonelier times as Stella vowed to herself to never forget this. Scully felt her skin flush under Stella’s scrutiny, she felt the heat rise in her chest and crawl up her cheeks with the gaze of Stella’s burning eyes. When their eyes finally met Stella had the most beautiful soft smile on her face and Scully returned it, in awe of everything that she was feeling. She felt naked beyond anything in the physical sense, but she was with the only person she wanted to feel this naked with and somehow she felt safe. Stella put her hands on Dana’s waist again and pulled her close, kissing her softly this time. ‘You are beautiful,’ she whispered into Dana. ‘It’s the lingerie, but thank you,’ Dana answered softly and instantly regretted it. Yes, she felt it. She was beautiful. ‘Come with me,’ Stella said, taking one of Dana’s hands in her own. Scully giggled as Stella pulled her up towards her bedroom, both naked apart from their underwear. Stella pulled her across her apartment to the large mirror by Scully’s bed. She pushed Dana in front of her, standing closely behind her with her breasts pressed against Dana’s back. Her hands came together on Scully’s stomach and Scully sighed, leaning back into Stella’s body. ‘Look at you,’ Stella whispered into Scully’s unruly hair. ‘Don’t fucking deny it. You are beautiful.’ ‘You make me feel it,’ Scully admitted, meeting Stella’s eyes in the mirror. Her mind flashed on a memory of lights and window reflections and she saw Stella’s do the same as her heart expanded with fondness and love. Feeling Stella’s body so close made her belly tingle in anticipation and she felt herself get wet, her heart beating loudly in her chest. Stella ran her hands up slowly, never breaking eye contact with Dana as her fingers framed Dana’s breasts. Scully let her hands fall away to lie on the bands of Stella’s thigh highs as she broke away from Stella’s gaze to watch the trail of Stella’s hands up her body. Fire followed Stella’s touch as Scully pushed back into her, impatiently craving her closer.

Scully turned in Stella’s embrace, earning herself a disappointed moan as Stella’s hands fell from her breasts. She smiled into the skin of Stella’s neck, pushing her hair away to kiss below Stella’s ear. Stella directed her backwards until Scully’s heels hit the bed. Their lips met again, tongues wasting no time to find each other as both of them felt giddy with excitement. ‘So vanilla,’ Scully purred into Stella’s mouth and Stella smiled, softly pushing her back to cause Dana to tumble onto the bed. ‘Yep,’ Stella confirmed as she put her hands on her hips, watching Dana intently. ‘Unless you want me to tie you up.’ ‘Another time,’ Scully replied without much thought as she raised her chin bravely, challenging Stella. Stella took a moment to repeat the words in her head as a shiver ran down her spine. Slowly she nodded, allowing Dana’s words to fill the space between them.

Scully sat up on her knees, crawling back towards the edge of the bed where her chin was now on perfect level with Stella’s soft breasts. She buried her face in the creamy skin she found there, breathing in Stella’s unique scent that she loved so much. Sighing deeply into her skin Scully let her hands trail up Stella’s thighs, across the lace and further up to where an expanse of naked skin sat between the stockings and her thong. ‘Did you wear this all day?’ Scully sighed incredulously. Stella chuckled, cupping Scully’s cheeks with her hands to meet her eyes. ‘Of course not,’ she smiled. Scully imagined Stella changing in an airport bathroom, just for her, and it made her insides squirm. ‘Good,’ she whispered, ‘that would’ve been uncomfortable.’ ‘My legs and feet are used to me torturing them,’ Stella whispered back and the sheer tone of her voice made Scully pause and examine her eyes.

‘Just saying I would have been fine, but I didn’t wear them all day,’ Stella clarified, shaking her head lightly to bring Dana and herself back to this moment, to what was right in front of them. The past didn’t matter, not now.

Scully knew to leave this conversation for another time, but she did make a mental note to bring it up some time – Stella Gibson did not say things she didn’t want to be heard, and sometimes she didn’t even really say those things. However now was not the time as Stella’s hands had trailed a path of fire up Dana’s back to where the hooks of her bra hugged her skin. Scully looked up and saw Stella hesitate, deciding between leaving the bra on and removing it to free the expanse of hidden skin – and frankly Scully had the same dilemma. ‘Leave it,’ Scully whispered and Stella nodded, tracing the lace around Scully’s ribs to sneak her fingers under the lacy band, touching the sensitive skin there. Scully pulled Stella down with her, allowing her to gracefully tangle their legs in a dance of positions as Stella unexpectedly turned sideways, pulling Dana on top of her. Stella didn’t say anything but stilled her movements as Dana looked down at her expectantly. ‘Take them off,’ Stella said quietly, moving Dana’s hands to the edges of her stockings.

Scully lightly touched the soft flowers before trailing her hands all the way down and back up Stella’s legs, causing Stella’s breathing to quicken as Scully finally focused on one leg. She slid down Stella’s body, letting her upper body drag along Stella’s thigh creating an intense but soft friction on the lace. Stella sighed and moaned as she looked down at Dana, lips slightly parted. Scully threw her a look before focusing on Stella’s leg, folding away the lace to reveal a slightly reddened band on Stella’s thigh. Scully kissed it carefully, following the line until it met another and setting out on a journey down to Stella’s foot. The thin fabric came away easily, sliding along Stella’s soft skin and finally off the curve of her foot as Dana removed one, then both stockings in fluid movements. Scully caressed Stella’s legs with her hands, following the path the stockings had just taken, letting her fingers tickle the top of Stella’s foot before trailing the soles of her feet. Stella hissed and bit her lip, reaching her hand out for Scully to take. She did, and Stella pulled her up to kiss her wildly.

Stella hooked her leg around Dana’s and managed to roll them, straddling Dana’s waist and smiling down at her. ‘Is this why you wanted to shower so badly?’ Stella asked, lightly dragging her nail along and under the edge of Dana’s bra. Dana smiled back wickedly, raising her eyebrow, trying to seem unaffected by the fire Stella had lit inside of her. ‘You surprised me. I wanted to do the same.’ ‘Well,’ Stella’s voice croaked, ‘I like it.’ Scully pursed her lips, pushing her breasts up to Stella’s attention. ‘What are you going to do about it?’ she teased.

Stella licked her lips and tucked her hair behind her ear. ‘I’m going to show you how good vanilla can be.’

Scully moaned and watched intently as Stella moved her body lower, kissing Scully’s collarbone, the tops of her breasts, her sternum and down to her navel. There she stopped, examined the path she’d taken and retraced it with her fingers. Scully writhed impatiently, knowing she was ready for Stella to do whatever the hell she wanted. ‘Please, Stella,’ Scully begged and Stella looked up at her. ‘What?’ Stella asked, taking her teasing lips off Scully’s skin earning her a disappointed sigh. ‘Don’t stop,’ Scully pleaded. ‘Please touch me.’ ‘Where?’ Stella inquired, lightly keeping her hands on Dana’s bra as her lips hovered above the quivering muscles of Dana’s tummy. ‘I don’t fucking care,’ Scully managed but Stella pulled back. ‘Are you sure of that?’ she teased, redirecting her hands to Scully’s upper arms, watching as frustration ran like a wave across Dana’s face. ‘Stella,’ she whined. ‘Be specific, dear,’ Stella smiled into the skin of Dana’s hipbone.

‘You can do whatever you want to me as long as you touch me,’ Scully whispered truthfully as she closed her eyes and pushed her head back into the mattress. Stella took pity on her then, watching the complete surrender Scully gave her made her soft and Soft Stella wanted nothing more than to touch Dana and make her feel good. So touch her she did, tracing her hands back to Dana’s breasts and kneading them through her bra, then pushing the fabric aside to feel Dana’s skin in her hands.

Her lips returned to Dana’s skin, leaving trails of fire across her abdomen and down towards her panties. ‘I love these,’ Stella murmured as she encountered the lacy patterns on Dana’s skin. ‘Are they new?’ Scully nodded through clouds of arousal and Stella smiled against the tiny bow in the middle. ‘I might steal them some day, see if they look as good on me as they do on you.’ Scully moaned at that visual and blindly sought Stella’s hair with her hands, keeping her close, needing Stella to touch her more and more every second.

Stella kissed the edge of Dana’s panties before pressing her nose into the fabric, inhaling Dana’s essence and purest scent and sending shivers up Dana’s body. Stella felt her skin erupt in goosebumps and her tongue followed the wave up Dana’s body again, needing to kiss her, wanting to see her face. Scully opened her lips, anticipating the kiss and Stella pecked the corner of her mouth before capturing her lips fully and passionately. ‘Do you know what you do to me?’ Stella whispered into Scully’s mouth. ‘God, you’re perfect.’ Her hand journeyed down Dana’s body, abandoning her nipples to trail down her tummy and into her panties. Scully pushed her hips into Stella’s hand, betraying her need for contact, her want to be touched. ‘Please,’ she begged again, and this time Stella showed mercy on her as she quickly found Dana’s clit with her fingers. ‘I love this,’ Stella admitted into Dana’s breathy moan, and Dana nodded softly. Stella licked Dana’s lips one last time before pushing her backwards with her body, propping Dana up against the headboard.

Their eyes met and they were transported back to their first time, in a similar position, what seemed like ages ago. Stella smiled and Dana closed her eyes again, letting her head fall back, feeling Stella in the crook of her neck and all over her body. Scully clung onto Stella’s body with one arm around her neck and the other on her thigh where the elastic of the stocking had marked her skin. Stella watched her reactions closely as she let her fingers explore Scully’s folds, feeling how wet she was, knowing Dana’s arousal matched her own. They’d always been perfectly matched – everything about them proved it, but Stella loved that Dana had had the exact same idea about surprising her. However, tonight was always going to be about Dana, and about them, so Stella was glad she had the upper hand – all she wanted was to make Dana feel good. So when Dana moaned again, deeply this time, she focused her attention on Dana’s clit – slow and steady, she remembered. Scully pushed and squirmed under Stella’s hand and whimpered into the thick air between them. ‘Slow,’ she whispered, and Stella softly bit her shoulder. ‘I know, love,’ she reassured Dana and showed her with her hands that she indeed remembered exactly how to manipulate Dana’s body into orgasm. Quietly they moved together, the only sounds in the room Dana’s breathing and Stella’s quietly encouraging ‘yes’. 

Stella felt Dana’s body climb higher and higher as she sat back and watched Dana’s face, keeping one hand in her panties rhythmically rubbing her clit as her other hand found Dana’s nipple again. She pinched it, twisted it softly and dropped her lips to moisten the skin before returning her eyes to Dana’s quivering lips and beautifully wrinkled forehead. ‘Do that again,’ Scully managed to groan as Stella squeezed her breast a little rougher than before and Stella chuckled, all too happy to comply. ‘You like that?’ she whispered. ‘You’re going to make me come,’ Scully replied breathily and Stella forgot what her next tease was going to be. There was no power to be had here. No upper hand to be played and she should know that by now - Dana Scully ruled her mind, body and soul, and she would be foolish to think otherwise. So she sighed deeply, kissed Dana’s parted lips and increased the pressure on Dana’s clit. Kneading her flesh and pinching her nipple with her free hand Stella kept her rhythm steady, feeling Dana push into her more and more, signaling her building climax. ‘Oh fuck,’ Scully moaned, pressing her eyes shut, clawing at Stella’s back to keep her close. ‘Fuck, Stella,’ she warned one last time before she was lost, her orgasm building to an inevitable high before washing over her in a whirlwind of stars, emotions and entire galaxies being formed and collapsing again behind her eyelids.

It took her seconds to pull Stella down to her, and Stella understood. Stretching her body out over Dana’s she stayed close through her orgasm, allowing Dana to breathe into her hair, welcoming it – no one else had ever done it before, it was something inherently Dana and Stella loved it. It took Scully minutes to recover, but when she did, pulled back to look into Stella’s eyes. ‘Oh my God,’ she whispered softly, an incredulous look of wonder on her face. Stella stayed quiet and just let Dana figure out what exactly she was feeling. ‘I… I was having such a shit day,’ Scully smiled up at her. Stella kissed her softly. ‘I’m happy I could make it a little better. Even if it was… Vanilla.’ Scully laughed joyfully and Stella laughed with her, it being the happiest sound she’d heard in months. ‘What?’ she smiled. Scully shrugged, still laughing quietly. ‘I think I like vanilla.’

Stella looked at her, eyes bright with joy, and kissed her deeply. ‘Dana Scully, you are incredible,’ she said sincerely. Scully shifted into her a little, holding her close. Stella pushed her nose into Dana’s skin and sighed deeply into the skin of her cheek. This, she thought, this is why I came here. Every day of my past, every single line on my body was worth it for this day alone. And no tears came, no sadness formed in her heart because the future was a bright one. It was made up of days like these, shit days that would turn into wonderful evenings and even better weekends. And some shit days would stay shit. Others would turn into disasters but then another day would come and Dana would be there and somehow they would figure it out. After all, they were still made for each other.

And Stella’s favorite scent was still vanilla.


	2. Chapter 2

Dana held Stella’s body close for as long as Stella would allow her. Eventually though Stella lifted herself away, not because she wanted to, but because she felt like she had to in order to enable Scully to breathe. ‘I’m crushing you,’ Stella whispered into her neck as she moved away to lie beside Dana. ‘I like it,’ Scully protested, trying in vain to keep Stella in place. When she felt Stella’s weight lift off her body a thought crossed her mind and she smiled to herself, shifting towards the edge of the bed leaving Stella with a questioning arch in her eyebrow. ‘I’ll be right back,’ she whispered, readjusting her bra and panties before leaving the bedroom on quiet feet. Stella watched her, lying on top of the covers, feeling herself yearn for Dana’s body more than anything and hoping she’d hurry back. She didn’t say anything, though, because certain words still scared her – ‘I need you’ being some of them.

Scully grinned as she reached her couch, finding Stella’s dress and the dark blue tie that had held it together and taking both back to the bedroom. She threw the fabric over her arm and hung the tie loosely around her neck, feeling a shiver run down her body at the prospect of what she was about to do as the ends hit and tickled the top of her thighs and her belly. Stella had given her the idea, but she was sure she’d be able to surprise Stella with what she had in mind and she found that surprising Stella was one of her favorite things in the world. As she entered the bedroom again she swayed her way back to the bed where Stella sat up on her elbows. ‘Dana,’ she just said, curiously watching how Scully threw the dress to the side and slowly removed the band from around her neck. 

‘Lie back,’ Scully said softly, smiling at Stella with a mischievous smile. ‘Are you…’ Stella started, but she stopped herself. ‘Okay.’ She stretched her arms out above her head as she shifted her body on the mattress, keeping her eyes on Dana. ‘Turn over,’ Dana asked, and Stella hesitated. ‘Please?’ Scully added with a smile and Stella obeyed, feeling the fragility of Dana’s confidence and wanting it to hold. Dana didn’t do this often, she knew, let herself take charge. Even though Stella loved it when she did Stella also knew that Dana felt safer not being the lead in the bedroom, and even though she had encouraged it she knew Dana would only rarely take over without being asked. Therefore Stella felt an opportunity, she took it and obeyed Scully quietly, turning over onto her stomach to rise up onto her elbows. She felt vulnerable, her instincts telling her she was exposing more than she should, but she also felt safe – There was only one person who was allowed to know all her secrets and she was quietly floating towards the bed behind her. 

Scully watched silently as Stella’s back curved up and her hair fell loosely around her shoulders as she turned her chin to touch her shoulder so she could peek at Scully from the corner of her eye. Stella’s legs laid flat on the bed, the curve of her ass sculpting a beautiful wave of femininity across the covers. Scully gathered her courage, finding it easier than she’d thought, and approached the be d with the fabric trailing behind her. She saw Stella’s toes curl against each other and her stomach clenched as she noticed Stella’s feet, bare and pale, with unmistakable lines drawn across the tender part she’d touched earlier. She hadn’t felt them, but now that she saw them she wasn’t sure she could ignore them. ‘Stella,’ she whispered softly and she watched how Stella dropped her head but didn’t move her feet to cover them. Scully lifted the fabric and let it tickle the soles of Stella’s feet, letting her fingers follow as she climbed onto the bed on her knees. Tracing the lines carefully she studied them, letting her hands softly massage Stella’s feet as she investigated. ‘Are they...’ she started, losing her courage halfway through her sentence and ending in a breathy question mark. ‘Self-inflicted? Yes,’ Stella said hoarsely. ‘But it was a long time ago.’  Scully released a shaky breath, still tenderly touching Stella’s feet. She felt Stella tense under her touch before she tried to pull away. ‘I don’t want to talk about it,’ Stella whispered quietly. ‘Did it help?’ Scully whispered back, needing to know and wanting to understand. She hadn’t needed coping mechanisms like this ever in her life but after meeting Stella she wondered about it often. ‘It didn’t take away the pain, it just changed it into something manageable,’ Stella said reluctantly. ‘Something I could control. When I felt it, how much it hurt, where it hurt…  It became almost scheduled at some point.’ Scully took Stella’s feet and lifted them, asking Stella to bend her knees so her feet rose up. Stella flexed her feet and turned her head again, watching silently as Scully caressed down her legs before shifting to press kisses to the soles of Stella’s feet. Stella chuckled involuntarily at the feeling of Scully’s lips on her feet, still ticklish, but so tender as well. Scully tended to Stella’s feet for a minute, kissing them, healing them and their history as Stella tried to relax and tried to come to terms with it. Soon enough though she felt Dana release her feet. She watched how Dana dragged the ribbon up on the bed and across her feet to her legs. 

Scully  let the strip of soft fabric follow her as she laid down half on top, half next to Stella, covering the left half of Stella’s body with her own. Pushing Stella’s hair to one side she softly touched the expanse of skin before her. Stella breathed steadily, but shakily as Scully trailed a path of kisses up her spine and along her shoulder to her neck. ‘Lie down,’ Scully asked, and Stella put her head on her hands, turning her face towards Dana. ‘What are you going to do to me?’ Stella asked intently. Scully pursed her lips and sought Stella’s eyes before answering. ‘You’ll see,’ she said. ‘Just tell me to stop if you want me to.’ ‘I don’t think that’ll be necessary,’ Stella said and reached up to kiss Dana’s lips to reassure her. Scully gently broke their kiss and moved to sit up, dragging the  ribbon further  across Stella’s shins, upper thighs and ass to the curve in her back and further along her spine. Dana drew invisible lines across Stella’s back, causing the hairs on her skin to rise and Stella to squirm for more contact as she tried to surrender herself to Scully’s intentions. 

She did have a plan. She was just stalling slightly, enjoying Stella’s body below her, watching her reactions as she decided her next move. Stella was the one in charge, always, and even though they never talked about it Scully enjoyed it but she also knew it gave Stella a place to hide. No more hiding, she thought. The time for vanilla was over.

S tella felt Dana’s eyes on her and it excited her unexpectedly. She felt warm, watched, and she had no idea what Scully was intending to do to her but she knew she was going to enjoy it. She felt Scully abandon the fabric to her side and seconds later Scully’s lips were on her shoulder, pushing her hair aside to kiss towards her arm. Soon she encountered a scar, almost fully healed, but Stella knew it was there. ‘What’s this from?’ Scully whispered into Stella’s skin, sending a shiver down her back. Stella shifted a little, adjusting her hands above her head to stretch out a little. ‘Through and through, one of my first cases,’ she mumbled. ‘Didn’t hit anything serious.’ Scully hummed and sat up, gathering the ribbon and twisting it into a loop. ‘Give me your wrists,’ she whispered and Stella smiled into the covers, stretching her arms further. Yes, she thought. Do it.

Scully looped Stella’s wrists through the ribbon and climbed up to tie them around the bed frame, loose enough for Stella to release herself if she wanted to but tight enough to restrain her. The loop pulled tighter as Stella tested it and Scully watched as Stella bit her lip. ‘Lie still,  and no hands ,’ Scully directed, a smile playing at her lips. ‘Yes, sir,’ Stella groaned and pushed her ass up into the air. ‘That’s not still,’ Scully commented as she used her hands on Stella’s lower back to keep her down. ‘Sorry,’ Stella mumbled and Scully answered with another kiss to the curve of Stella’s spine. ‘What’s this one?’ she asked as her hands found the next mark on Stella’s body, a line down the back of her left arm. ‘Dana,’ Stella protested, but Scully lightly raked her nails along the back of Stella’s arm, making her protest end in a whimper. ‘What’s this one, Stella?’ Scully replied. ‘You don’t need to hear all of this,’ Stella argued, but she knew it was useless. ‘No, but you need to tell me,’ Scully answered and Stella felt defeated but also free. ‘No more hiding,’ Scully whispered into Stella’s neck. Stella shifted on the bed, moving a bit lower, causing the rope to tighten and her arms to stretch more. ‘Oh God,’ she moaned and Scully repeated the motion with her fingers. ‘Well?’

‘St… Stabwound, two years ago,’ Stella managed. ‘Not as bad as it looks.’ ‘Stop that,’ Scully warned Stella. Stella pushed her head into the mattress. 

‘Turn around,’ Scully asked, and Stella struggled for a moment before she rolled back onto her back, tightening the rope even further. Scully straddled her, raising herself above Stella to look down at her. She let her eyes wander all across Stella’s body, letting her fingers follow, preparing Stella for what she was about to ask as her touch followed a number of small and not so small scars on Stella’s curves, ending with the scars on her inner thighs. Stella squirmed under her touch, trying to redirect Dana’s touch, but Dana was relentless – she let her hands skim Stella’s pubic bone on her way back up, trailing her fingers over the soft lace but keeping her touch light as a feather. 

Stella tried to relax, but the conflicting feelings raging through her system made it hard to focus. She loved this, she’d forgotten how much she loved this, and she reveled in how safe and in control she felt with Dana in charge. Her body was thrumming with desire, love running through her veins like sweet poison making her weak and taking over. However as Dana traveled down her body she knew some wounds held stories. Some of them couldn’t be explained in one word. Some of them held years of emotional damage and slowly Stella started to realize what Scully’s plan was – not just physical abandon, but emotional surrender as well. Maybe being tied up meant it was safe to let go. She’d still be here, no matter what happened, tied to Dana and to this bed and to this life and even though Stella feared abandon she feared it a little less today.

‘Do it,’ she encouraged Dana, giving her permission should she feel like she needed it.

Scully felt her heart swell at Stella’s soft words. Her intentions must have been clear and it had been a gamble, but a good one as she felt Stella tense and then relax underneath her. Scully bent forward, letting her hands trail down Stella’s bare arms towards her neck and collarbone. Stella tried to rise up to kiss Scully’s chest but she failed, feeling the air escape her lungs as she fell back onto the bed below Scully’s body. Scully lowered her body so the fabric of her bra caressed Stella’s skin, down her shoulders and along her chest. Scully kissed Stella’s brow. ‘Spector,’ Stella answered automatically and Scully nodded. ‘I know.’  She moved down, kissing Stella’s sternum, the line of her bra and down to her rips where another faint line was drawn across Stella’s skin. She traced it with her tongue, nipping Stella’s flesh and feeling her muscles contract. ‘What’s this?’ Scully whispered into Stella’s side. ‘Gunshot wound,’ Stella replied, her voice starting to sound heavy and lazy with desire and concentration. ‘Hostage situation, I wasn’t wearing a vest.’ ‘Why not?’ Scully asked because she knew Stella wouldn’t have said it if there wasn’t a reason for it. ‘Dana,’ Stella moaned, pulling on her restraints and frowning her brow in frustration. ‘Please,’ Scully replied. ‘I wasn’t wearing a vest because I didn’t care,’ Stella said softly, just barely loud enough for Scully to hear. ‘You didn’t care if you died,’ Scully finished her sentence. Stella nodded and turned her head into her upper arm, closing her eyes. Scully lifted herself up to kiss the corner of her mouth, asking Stella for her trust. Stella turned her head and sneaked her tongue to touch Dana’s, letting her know that she was okay. ‘Go on,’ she whispered and Scully did.

Softly she pulled the cups on Stella’s bra down to drag her tongue heavily across Stella’s nipple, teasing her, trying to slowly but surely build her arousal as well as their emotional connection. Stella moaned and pushed her body up into Dana’s, wanting to touch her in return, but finding her restraints blocking her way once more. Desire shot through her to settle in her core as she widened her legs a little, inviting Dana to sit between them. Dana’s fingers traveled down her body, down her slender sides to caress the star-shaped scar on Stella’s right side. Scully let her tongue trace from Stella’s waist down to the scar and back up, feeling Stella’s muscles contract as she tried not to pull away from the ticklish sensation.  It tickled, but it also stung a little, as it had never fully stopped being sensitive to the touch.

Scully’s hand pushed one of Stella’s legs up, opening her body, stretching her more and causing Stella to moan deeply. ‘Fuck,’ she cursed, and Scully softly bit her skin. ‘Another bullet wound?’ she guessed quietly. Stella nodded heavily, too focused on her budding arousal to concentrate on Dana’s questions. ‘Grazed me,’ she said lazily. ‘Attempted murder-suicide. I got in between.’ ‘Jesus,’ Scully huffed, kissing Stella’s stomach and around her belly button to try and ease her own pain. ‘You’ve been through hell.’ ‘Part of the job, as you well know,’ Stella replied more clearly than she’d thought herself capable of. Scully shrugged before kissing further down Stella’s body. Her hand touched the slightly damaged skin on the side of Stella’s thigh and Stella sighed. ‘Too much?’ Scully asked quietly. Stella shook her head. ‘House fire,’ she managed, her voice heavy with emotion. ‘ My apartment. I was in the Academy.’ ‘Oh my God,’ Scully sighed one last time before crossing the distance from Stella’s thighs to the fabric of her thong. ‘You survived,’ she whispered into Stella’s skin. ‘And you’re here now.’ Stella sighed deeply, finally surrendering completely to Scully’s touch and feeling her heart rip out of her chest with raw vulnerability as tears started to silently slide down her cheeks. ‘Yes,’ she just answered, and Scully knew without looking that she’d reached her goal. Stella was hers.

So she moved lower, flattened her hands across Stella’s thighs as she asked the final unspoken question. Her lips nibbled on the fabric of Stella’s thong, inhaling her scent before using one of her hands to move it aside. ‘Razor blade,’ Stella whispered as her voice barely held up. ‘Or knife, whichever was available.’ ‘Sshh,’ Scully shushed her gently before burying her mouth in Stella’s lower lips. ‘Oh yes, Dana,’ Stella moaned and Scully felt her body move beneath her like a snake, trying to push herself into where she needed Dana to go. ‘Hold still,’ she asked, and swiftly moved up to remove Stella’s panties. Stella laid before her, her eyes closed, wet trails running down her face into her hair and her body spread wide and open for Dana to do with whatever she wanted. And she knew what she wanted – she needed Stella’s body to surrender itself to her, and she knew it wouldn’t take long. Stella pushed herself into Scully’s lips, gaining some leverage with her feet flat on the bed. Scully wrapped her arms around the backs of Stella’s legs and pulled her close, stretching Stella’s arms above her head and seeing her breasts press up out of the corner of her eye. She kissed Stella intimately, finding her clit easily and letting her tongue out to play with it in joyful abandon after everything they’d shared. Stella chuckled, feeling Scully’s joyful love course through her nerve endings and welcoming it with an open heart. Scully’s hands skimmed up Stella’s sides as far as she could reach, tickling her, making her struggle a bit to relieve herself from Scully’s sweet torture but finding she had no place to go. ‘Dana, please,’ Stella giggled, suddenly feeling light and weightless. ‘Please stop.’ Scully smiled into her flesh and skimmed her hands lower again, using them to tease Stella and letting two fingers dip into her opening as soon as she felt Stella’s wet desire on her fingertips. ‘More, babe,’ Stella encouraged Dana hoarsely and Scully felt her heart clench with giddiness at Stella’s pet name. ‘ Tell me,’ she asked, sucking Stella’s clit lightly into her mouth. ‘Keep doing that, just like that,’ Stella hummed and Scully intensified her touch, using her wet tongue to tease Stella and her fingers to pump rhythmically in and out as she tried to build Stella higher and higher. Stella pushed her upper body off the bed, trying to squeeze Dana closer and rotating her hips with Dana’s touch. ‘You’re so fucking good,’ she managed breathlessly and Scully smiled, using her tongue to flick Stella’s clit before fully taking her into her mouth again. ‘Oh fuck, oh fuck,’ Stella changed. ‘Yes, I’m going to come if you keep doing that.’ 

Scully knew when to listen. She knew what Stella wanted and she knew how to give it to her, so that’s what she did. Using her tongue and her fingers she quit teasing and just committed to making Stella feel everything. Her free hand clasped her skin, kneaded it, held it close as her mouth and fingers found each other on opposite sides of Stella’s G-spot. ‘Dana,’ Stella chanted softly. ‘Dana, Dana, Dana.’ Scully closed her eyes and dragged her tongue across Stella’s lips a few times before taking her clit back into her mouth, using her tongue to tease Stella into oblivion. ‘I’m….’ Stella warned, but Dana knew, and she welcomed the suffocating clench of Stella’s inner muscles around her fingers and her thighs around her face as Stella’s orgasm consumed her. 

Stella remained silent as she was enthralled by the feelings washing over her. Never before had she opened herself up like this, and it was a feeling entirely unknown to her. She tried to relax, tried to focus on Dana and on prolonging the feeling she was causing inside of her as she rode out the waves of her climax.

Dana pulled back, trailing her lips up across Stella’s skin, creating a dotted line on the treasure map of Stella’s skin. She sat up, straddling one of Stella’s legs, and watched with her eyes full of love as Stella’s lips slowly curled up in a dazzling smile as she opened her eyes.

Stella pushed herself up towards the headboard a little, wordlessly asking Dana to release the tie. She could do it herself easily but she wanted Scully to do it, watching her intently as she untied Stella’s wrists and examined them for any damage. There wasn’t any, and Scully felt strangely relieved – Stella’s days of damaging herself were over. Stella sat up on her knees and pulled Scully close with her entire body, reaching behind her to unclasp and discard her bra before doing the same to her own. Scully didn’t say anything but stretched out on the bed, looking back at Stella to silently invite her. ‘I’ll crush you,’ Stella warned, knowing where Dana wanted her to lie down. ‘You won’t, please,’ Scully said, and Stella smiled sweetly at her. ‘Tell me if you need me to move.’ Scully nodded and sighed contently as Stella fitted her body on top of Dana’s, blanketing her and covering Scully’s skin with her own.

They were silent for a few moments until Scully softly whispered. ‘I’m sorry if that brought up feelings you didn’t want to revisit,’ she admitted. ‘Absolutely not,’ Stella replied confidently. ‘If I’d wanted you to stop I would have said something. It was freeing, really.’

‘Good,’ Scully breathed.

‘My feelings are not what I’m afraid of,’ Stella said bravely. ‘It’s others’ feelings and what they do with them that scare me to death.’

Scully listened to Stella’s words and understood them completely. She’d been to the verge of death, to the verge of insanity and back and nothing scared her more than not knowing how one’s brain was going to react. She’d been on the edge of many precipes and her brain had always found a way back, but she’d seen cases where that hadn’t happened. She’d feared for her own sanity many times and she’d feared for others as well. She knew she was strong but strength had nothing to do with it, nothing at all, and she knew Stella understood this as well. It’s why she was so good at her job. Young Stella had been taught that hurting herself made it hurt a little less when someone else hurt her, but thankfully her brain hadn’t pushed her off that edge into the abyss that Scully was so afraid of. Lying with her now, like this, with every secret revealed Scully was thankful for everything in Stella’s life that had ever brought her happiness, because she knew it were those things that had kept her alive and had made her realize that there was indeed a place for her in this world, in this time, in Scully’s arms.

Stella tucked her head in the space between Dana’s shoulder and her neck, kissing her ear and causing Scully to raise and turn her head to meet her lips.

‘All of this just because we wore nice lingerie,’ Stella chuckled. ‘I can’t wait to find out what happens when we get to the kinky stuff.’

Scully laughed, tucking her chin to her chest in a slightly embarrassed smile that warmed Stella’s heart. ‘I have no idea,’ she confessed. ‘But this was good.’ ‘Yes,’ Stella agreed on a deep sigh. ‘Yes, it was.’


End file.
